1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin molded article fit with a metal plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,904 and FIGS. 11-14 herein disclose a resin molded article fit with a metal plate. With reference to FIG. 11, the metal plate is identified by the numeral 1 and the resin molded article is identified by the numeral 2. Busbars 3 are arranged in the resin molded article 2. Each busbar 3 includes an end portion 3A exposed from the resin molded article 2 and an electronic component 4 is riveted to the exposed end portion 3A of the busbar 3, as shown in FIG. 12. The resin molded article 2 fit with the metal plate 1 is mounted in a transmission and transmission oil in the transmission can exert hydraulic pressure on the resin molded article 2. The highly rigid metal plate 1 is intended to prevent the hydraulic pressure from deforming the resin molded article 2.
Opposite ends of the exposed end portions 3A of each busbar 3 are formed integral to the resin molded article 2 and hence are entirely in contact with the resin molded article 2, as shown in FIG. 13 or 14, to prevent deformation. However, even if deformations of the exposed end portions 3A can be prevented, stresses concentrate on parts connecting the exposed end portions 3A and the electronic component 4 to increase contact resistance when a hydraulic pressure acts on the exposed end portions 3A.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent an increase of contact resistance while preventing the deformation of a busbar caused by a hydraulic pressure.